


Criminal Rescue

by Akira_of_the_Twilight



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Abduction, Alternate Universe - Criminals, Crimes & Criminals, Flirting, M/M, OT4, Organized Crime, Phone Sex Mentioned, Rescue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 05:54:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12248322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akira_of_the_Twilight/pseuds/Akira_of_the_Twilight
Summary: For StarkSpangledWinterHawk Month baka-yu suggested: "The boys as a successful criminal group."Bucky was embarrassed. He’d let himself be captured by regular street thugs. What kind of assassin let themselves be captured by a couple of idiots off the street?Bucky had just finished taking out a chunk of his rival gang when these two idiots had got the drop on him.He really shouldn’t have been having phone sex with Clint. Clint was far too distracting.





	Criminal Rescue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [baka_yu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/baka_yu/gifts).



> Thank you, [baka-yu](http://baka-yu.tumblr.com/), for your suggestion on tumblr!

Bucky was embarrassed. He’d let himself be captured by regular street thugs. What kind of assassin let themselves be captured by a couple of idiots off the street?

“He’s not going to call,” one of Bucky’s captors said to the other.

“Shut up! He’ll call.” The second captor—Twitchy, Bucky had labeled him—said. Like his namesake, his fingers and limbs fidgeted with nerves. Twitchy was obviously new to the crime scene, which made this situation all the more humiliating.

Bucky had just finished taking out a chunk of his rival gang when these two idiots had got the drop on him.

He really shouldn’t have been having phone sex with Clint. Clint was far too distracting.

At least he could say when he had called Clint it was to inform Clint that he’d taken care of the guys guarding and manning the warehouse on the wharf, and that Bucky’s men were gathering the goods to bring back to one of their stashes.

Steve was going to be pissed at Bucky. They had a date that night.

He hoped Steve would understand that if Bucky had a choice, he much rather being having a nice dinner with Steve than stuck in some rundown meat packing factory.

Bucky rotated his wrist in the cuffs binding him. Idiots hadn’t cuffed him tight enough. He could tilt back in the chair, break it, and probably fight his way out of the factory.

The idiots had gotten Tony involved though, so it was better to play victim and wait to see what Tony had planned. Of his three boyfriends, Tony was the one no one should ever piss off. He played the role of esteemed businessman well (because he was one), but he was just as deadly as Steve, Clint, and Bucky. Of the four, he was the most vicious.

That charming smile fooled many though.

Idiot One’s cell phone rang. He answered. “That’s some timing, Mr. Stark. Just a few more seconds and we would have blown your boyfriend’s face off. Just for that, how about we add another million to the deal?”

Tony spoke, his voice muffled by the phone and distance.

Idiot One’s eyes widened. He scowled. “You-” He ripped his phone from his ear and gaped. “That fucker!”

“What did he say?” Twitchy asked.

“Said we got ten seconds to get out of here.”

“What the fuck does that-” A shadow descended from the building’s rafters. There was a glint, then a knife was stabbed into Twitchy’s throat. In a swift motion, Clint unclipped himself from the wire he’d used in his dramatic descent. He whirled, seized Idiot One and rammed his knee into Idiot’s One’s solar plexus.

Idiot One dropped as Twitchy gasped and scratched at his neck. Clint swung his fist and knocked Twitchy out. He then kicked Idiot One in the head.

The two idiots lay unconscious on the ground.

Clint sheathed his knife. With his mouth, he removed the gloves from his hands. He plopped himself onto Bucky’s lap. “Now, where were we during that phone conversation before we were so rudely interrupted?” Clint fiddled with the utility belt at his waist and produced his lock pick kit.

Bucky smirked. His lower half grew interested under Clint. “You know, the one you kicked had the keys to my cuffs.”

Clint quirked an eyebrow. “I didn’t ask where the keys were.”

Bucky chuckled. “Well, I can tell you, we were in a different position on the phone.”

The door to the meat factory swung open, and two sets of footsteps could be heard. Steve came around the machinery first with his gun raised and ready. At the sight of Bucky, he lowered his weapon and put the safety on. His blue eyes locked on Clint and Bucky intently, then shifted to the two unconscious bodies on the ground. “Those better still be alive.”

Clint huffed. “One will be mute for life, but they’re both alive.”

“Good,” Tony’s voice came from behind Steve. He stepped into view, dressed as if he had just been in a business meeting. The guns holstered to his sides marred the image Tony had perfected. No one knew one of the world’s most successful businessmen was a gang leader. “These two need to learn a lesson, and they’re not going to learn it if they are dead.”

Steve smiled wryly at Tony.

Tony returned the smile in kind.

It was no secret Steve loved Tony’s vicious streak, and Tony adored that Steve loved that about him.

“You can leave the cuffs on him, Clint. I think they’ll be a great punishment for Bucky missing our date,” Steve said, never taking his eyes off Tony.

“Aw, come on, Steve,” Bucky whined, but internally he was giddy. If Steve wanted to get his rocks off with a little bondage, Bucky was all for it.

“No,” Tony said airily but with enough impact to get across that there would be no argument. “You need a lesson too, Bucky. I can’t have my best assassin getting abducted by juveniles who have no idea what they are doing.”

“Plus, I want a reward for saving you.” Clint smirked as he kissed Bucky’s cheek.

“You’re the reason I was distracted,” Bucky rebuked.

“Really?” Tony asked.

Clint grinned wickedly at Tony. “Yeah. You feel like punishing me too?”

Tony and Steve shared a look. Mischief and greed shimmered in their eyes with a lecherous promise.

“Yes,” Tony answered. “We’ll take care of that in a bit though. Steve, grab the idiots and haul them into the van. Once we’ve taken care of them, we can properly punish Clint and Bucky.”

“Whatever you say, boss,” Steve said.

Bucky shuddered with anticipation. Maybe he should let himself get captured more often if it led to this?


End file.
